


Free! The Musical

by DragonRiderSisters



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Author Cameos, Based on a scene from Mamma Mia, Based on a song from The Greatest Showman, Based on an ABBA Song, Beach fic, Boys In Love, Brief Mentions of Blood, Chapter 2:, Chapter 3:, Chapter 4:, Character Death, Emotionally Abusive Relationship (background), Hanahaki Disease, Haru is lost in the past, M/M, Makoto Makes a Good Shawn Mendes, Makoto Trying to be a Good Friend, Music Video style, Nagisa wants to be a good friend, Not labeled as major archive warning because not applicable to entire story, One-sided Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rei doesn't believe in himself, Season 1 AU again, Some Fortnite Dancing, Song Lyrics, Song parodies, Trip Down Memory Lane, based on a Shawn Mendes song, makoto is scared, season 1 AU, singing and dancing, songfics, supportive makoto, with some Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderSisters/pseuds/DragonRiderSisters
Summary: What if Free! ISC was also a musical? Or a series of unrelated one-shots (some are AU), each based around a modern pop song.*Tags will be added with each update! And this story is no longer rated due to each chapter having different tones and themes*Free! The Musical Track:1. Lay All Your Love on Me (Sourin)2. Treat You Better (MakoHaru)3. A Million Dreams (Reigisa and MakoHaru)4. Mercy (MakoHaru)5.6.7.8.9.10.Originally posted on FanFiction.net on Dec. 27, 2018





	1. Lay All Your Love On Me (Sourin)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! And welcome! So a few words, this story was originally posted on FF.net. When I heard that the VAs for Free! are in a band...I knew that I had to write this series. So after scouring my playlist...I had come up with 10 (plus a bonus song if this series does very well) songs for these guys to parody/cover. Each song will have their own story, so you can pretty much read whichever one you prefer. These oneshots will differ in formatting slightly, but the premise is pretty much the same. 
> 
> In a sense, if you imagine these oneshots as a music video performed by these guys, it will make some of the visuals make more sense. 
> 
> So...without further ado...enjoy the this first oneshot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke is feeling jealous, and Rin wants to help him feel better, with the help of some friends (with swim fins!) and a very catchy song.

' _He's with him again.'_

Sousuke frowns yet gazes wistfully at his boyfriend from his perch on the rocks. Said boyfriend has just been shoved into the sea by a smirking, dark-haired, blue-eyed, freestyle-swimming, mackerel-eating, cocky, son of a bitch (no offense to his mom), from the nearby docks. The dark-haired teen has to forcefully stop himself from outright glaring in jealousy as his beautiful Rin bursts out of the sea and laughs as he splashes the teen on the docks with sea water. With a swish of his head, Rin's long bangs are flung to the side, revealing his bright, happy smile. Sousuke slumps a little but doesn't bother to look away.

Seeming to sense the burning gaze of his boyfriend, Rin turns to look up at the rocks on the beach and nearly bursts out into laughter at Sousuke's dejected and yearning eyes. Realizing he's been spotted, Sousuke looks away, and Rin couldn't help but adore his kicked-puppy dog look.

"Better go to him," Haru says bluntly, having seen the entire exchange and smiling knowingly at his obviously smitten friend, "Before he blasts my head off with his laser eyes."

"Shut-up!" Rin exclaims with a smile, splashing his friend again. With a parting wave, Rin swims to shore towards his brooding boyfriend, and Haru lets out a light chuckle before heading off the docks.

As Rin pulls himself out of the water and marches towards the rocks, he calls out, "Oi!" This gets the larger teen's attention, but he doesn't step down from his perch. Rin puts his hands on his hips in indignation, stopping at the base of the small hill of rocks. "Aren't you going to come down!?"

With a nonchalant shrug, Sousuke replies, "I like the view from up here!"

Scoffing, Rin shakes his head, water droplets flying from the strands as they are flung around yet still fall perfectly back in place. "You're unbelievable!" he shouts, though he couldn't stop his cheeks from warming.

Tilting his head ever so slightly with a forced smirk that doesn't quite light up his face, Sousuke asks, "Besides, aren't you hanging out with Nanase?! You guys seemed to be having fun without me!"

Rin groans exaggeratedly, covering his face with his hands, mostly to hide his smile rather than his shame, "I'm sorry! I just lost track of time!"

The other teen gives no response.

So, Rin sighs, but his smile never falls. Running his long bangs through his fingers dramatically, Rin looks up at the boy above him, "Are you really just going to leave me all alone here?!"

At this, Sousuke's eyes narrow, and he stands to his full height, "You're kidding."

And the music begins to play.

" _ **I wasn't jealous before we met,**_ _"_  Sousuke's rich, baritone, and oh so sexy voice rings through the air in tune with the music. Rin gapes in surprise but quickly closes his mouth into a cheeky smile.  _"_ _ **Now every man that I see is a potential threat,**_ _"_  with a raised clenched fist, Sousuke jumps from the rocks and lands before Rin in a superhero landing, making the maroon-head chuckle and back up with a wide smile.

Quickly jumping to his two feet, Sousuke continues,  _"_ _ **And I'm possessive, it isn't nice**_ _,"_  he pouts and crosses his arms yet walks closer to the snickering Rin,  _"_ _ **You've heard me saying that lying was my only vice.**_ _"_

Rin rolls his eyes with a scoff but stands still as his boyfriend approaches him and gently places his hands on his shoulders.  _" **But now it isn't true,**_ " he sings into Rin's ear, his hot breath sending shivers down his spine, " _ **Now everything is new,**_ " Sousuke draws away, and his hands travel up Rin's neck, caressing it lovingly, " _ **And all I've learned has overturned,**_ " he cups Rin's face, tilting his face up slightly so their noses touch and their lips a breath away, and stares into his amber eyes, " _ **I beg of youuu…!**_ "

Rin grips Sousuke's hands and playfully shoves him away with a loving smile, " _ **Don't go wasting your emotion,**_ " he sings back, gracefully sauntering up to Sousuke and making the taller teen back up to a wall of a small cliffside. Rin smiles and presses himself up to the sun-kissed body of his lover, letting his hands rest on his large pecs, " _ **Lay all your love on me!**_ "

Rin then whirls around so that he is the one who is leaning against the wall, and Sousuke moves to face him at a slight distance. " _ **It was like shooting a sitting duck,**_ " Rin gives Sousuke a sly look, and the other teen mock shoots him with finger guns. Rin recoils and slides down the rocky wall seductively, " _ **A little small talk, a smile, and baby I was stuck.**_ "

 _'It is true,'_  Rin remembers as he goes on his knees. Ever since he first met Sousuke, he couldn't help but feel attracted to his calm, quiet, yet strong presence. His smile, that can light up the world, brought him to his knees, and his teal eyes have only ever shown him warmth and love.  _'God! He's becoming such a sap for this dork!'_

" _ **I still don't know what you've done with me,**_ " Rin utters softly, almost to himself, while slowly crawling towards Sousuke, who has now also sunk to his knees at the sight of his lithe boyfriend crawling towards him while giving him that look, " _ **A grown-up man should never fall so easily.**_ " Oh yeah, he's fallen hard for his childhood best friend. And he does not regret it at all.

Rin reaches Sousuke and slides his hands up, touching and stroking the hard planes of his love's body, feeling each muscle as they ripple under his fingers. " _ **I feel a kind of fear,**_ " he confesses softly, his hot breath leaving a trail of heat along Sousuke's body as he pulls himself up, " _ **When I don't have you near,**_ " he couldn't quite meet Sousuke's intense gaze, not wanting to lose himself just yet. " _ **Unsatisfied, I skip my pride,**_ " with hands gently caressing both sides of Sousuke's thick neck, Rin couldn't hold back any longer and finally lets his pleading eyes meet Sousuke's teal orbs, " _ **I beg you dear!**_ "

Sousuke smiles joyously, while gently nudging his nose against Rin's. Moving his hands to grab Rin's so that their hands are interlocked between them, the taller teen pulls them to stand up from the sand and takes over the next verse, " ** _Don't go wasting your emotion,_** " he lets go of one hand to lovingly stroke Rin's cheek, " _ **Lay all your love on me!**_ " He then tucks one loose strand of hair behind Rin's ear, never breaking his gaze, " _ **Don't go sharing your devotion.**_ " Rin's eyes widen at these words, and he tenses, but Sousuke moves even closer, begging, " _ **Lay all your love on me...**_ "

With much effort, Rin breaks free of Sousuke's grasp and goes to stand in the water, gazing at the horizon and not at Sousuke's stunned expression. He has to make him understand. It's because of him that everything changed for the better.  _He_  made him a better person. How can he show Sousuke that he means the world to him? " _ **I've had a few little love affairs,**_ " he sings almost woefully, not able to turn to face Sousuke's upset face, " _ **They didn't last very long, and they've been pretty scarce,**_ " he doesn't turn around, even when he hears the splashes of approaching footsteps. " _ **I used to think that was sensible,**_ " he can feel Sousuke standing behind him and the burning of his gaze contrasting the cool water lapping against his feet, " _ **It makes the truth even more incomprehensible.**_ " Suddenly, Sousuke steps in front of Rin, blocking his view of the horizon, but the shark-toothed teen still couldn't meet his eyes, looking to the side shamefully, " _ **'Cause everything is new.**_ " He then feels a gentle finger hook under his chin and lifts it so that he's able to look at Sousuke's understanding expression, " _ **And everything is** **you,** "_ Rin gasps, almost forgetting to breathe for the next line, " _ **And all I've learned has overturned,**_ " his eyelids droop, and he pleas, " _ **What can I do?!**_ "

The question was asked in almost pure anguish, and this tore Sousuke up on the inside. With soothing hands, the larger teen grasps both of Rin's shoulders and pushes him closer to shore, " _ **Don't go wasting your emotion,**_ " he sings strongly in reply, gently pushing Rin down to his knees and then on his back until he is hovering over the lean teen. He looks down at his strong, amazingly talented, driven boyfriend dotingly as the waves toy with his maroon hair. The sight was breath-taking. " _ **Lay all your love on me,**_ " he lowers his head, and the two finally meet in a chaste kiss, one that Rin is very eager to turn passionate, and Sousuke is more than willing to comply.

Suddenly, from the water, four familiar guys burst through the waves and begin swimming towards the happy couple.

Makoto and Rei work together to hastily pull a shocked Sousuke up and off Rin, who is then lifted to his feet by Haru and Nagisa, both protesting loudly at their intrusive friends. "Sorry guys. Got to keep this PG-13!" the blond little devil snickers with a wink and a stuck-out tongue. Before either teen can say anything else, they are pulled to opposite ends of the beach.

After a few minutes, Rin is greeted with a sight that sends him into a laughing fit, threatening to make him lose his balance and fall from his perch on the rocks. From the beach, a huge group of guys (and is that his sister too?), consisting of all his friends and a few guys he doesn't recognize, hop onto the docks he was on earlier, wearing nothing but their bathing suits and giant flippers on their feet, all while singing, " _ **Don't go sharing your devotion!**_ " Once they've filled the docks, they posed dramatically, flexing their muscles and still singing in his direction, " _ **Lay all your love on me!**_ "

Rin laughs even harder when each person goes into his/her own dance sequence. He sees Nagisa doing the thrusts, while Rei does Gangnam Style as best he could in swim fins. Makoto is swinging his arms up and down in a chopping motion, and he even sees Haru go into a handstand (what the hell?). With his friends from Samezuka, Ai is doing his best at Floss, and Momo is just having at it with Fresh while his brother is doing Squat Kick. And off to the side, Natsuya was doing Hype, and a few other guys he doesn't recognize are doing other crazy dance moves. Needless to say, the icing on the cake is watching his sister try to do a ballerina twirl in flippers. And all of this is while they're still singing at the top of their lungs, " _ **Don't go wasting your emotions!"**_

They stop their individual dance sequences and go back to moving in unison, swinging their legs and arms before waddling to the edge of the dock like penguins, " _ **Lay all your love on me!**_ " and they jump into the water. Rin couldn't help but cheer and clap like a demented seal at their random, but hilarious dance number.

Hearing the loud roar of an engine from the ocean, Rin turns away from the docks and looks out into the water. Shielding his eyes from the glares of the setting sun, Rin sees Sousuke, on a jet ski, flying through the waves towards him like an action movie star. Gaping and smiling at the same time, Rin hops down and runs towards him into the water. With a flex of his strong arms, Sousuke whirls the jet ski around before he could hit Rin, spraying the laughing teen with sea water.

With the bright, setting sun behind him, its light acting as his halo, Sousuke twists his body around and offers Rin his hand with an even brighter smile, " _ **Don't go wasting your devotion!**_ "

And Rin promises himself that he won't. Grabbing his lover's outstretched hand, Rin hauls himself onto the jet ski and leans forward against Sousuke's back, wrapping his arms around the larger teen's midriff. Their faces and lips mere millimeters apart. With hooded eyes, Sousuke utters softly, " _ **Lay all your love on…me.**_ " Their lips clash with heated fervor, sending shocks of pleasure through both of them. Parting slowly, Sousuke gives Rin his signature smile, and together, they ride off into the sunset.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the docks.

"That was the most embarrassing thing I've ever done," Ai whines miserably, floating close to the docks along with everyone else as they all watch the happy couple fly off into the sunset like it was some sort of cheesy romantic drama.

Momo laughs and flings his arms over the slumped boy's shoulders, "At least it was fun! Plus that was so romantic!"

"And it made both Rin and Sousuke happy," Makoto adds with a smile, though his ears are still tinged pink from his own embarrassment. Haru nods in agreement and makes to cuddle closer to Makoto, who smiles and gives him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Seijuro bursts into laughter, "It's so good to see Rin finally taking it easy!"

"Yea, but why does it have to be at our expense?" Natsuya groans and moves closer into the embrace of his own boyfriend, Nao.

Rei sighs in embarrassment, "While I am happy for Rin and Sousuke, it was certainly not beautiful."

"Come on Rei, I thought that your moves were great! You were so funny!" Nagisa tries to cheer him up, but it is in vain as the other teen sighs again and makes to sink into the water to hide from his laughing friends.

After calming from her own laughs, Gou turns to everyone else, "Thanks again, everyone! For all your help!" She then looks up at the sound of running footsteps and sees a young woman and a teen with cyan streaks in her hair approaching them on the docks, "And thank you, Fina and Starla, for the music!"

Both give the girl a thumbs up.

Natsuya lets out another sigh, "As great as this was Gou, can we maybe not do this ever again," he cringes at the memory of the silly dancing and cringes even more when he sees his baby brother kissing the daylights out of Hiyori, both not even noticing the others looking uncomfortable around them.

"I wouldn't count on it, boy," Fina replies for Gou, smirking down at the man as she and Starla make their way back off the docks towards another young girl with green hair.

"Oi! And can someone go fetch Sousuke and Rin before they get lost!?" Starla yells at the group still in the water, before she turns her attention back to her sisters.

The rest of the group looks out at the horizon where their friends rode off to who knows where.

But it was Haru that spoke up, stoic as always, "No," he then leans into Makoto a bit more, "They'll be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thoughts? I hope you all enjoyed the first entry of this series. I had a lot of fun writing out this scene, and I really like to hear your thoughts before I continue any further, though. And to clear up any confusion, I am Fina, and Starla is my sister, who's on this account (and my FF account) with me. 
> 
> With all that said, please leave a kudos and a review! Also, check out my other fic for Free! on my FF.net account (the name is dragonrider1234).
> 
> And with that, this is FD signing out!
> 
> ~Peace!


	2. Treat You Better (MakoHaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru is hurt in more ways than one by someone he cares about, and Makoto doesn't know how to help him. How do you help someone you love, when that person is hurt by someone they love? That answer's never easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am back with the next oneshot...this time for my Free! OTP, MakoHaru (seriously...I love these two dorks). Okay...so...quick backstory...when I originally started this series, this oneshot was the first one. Thus it is formatted a bit differently than all the other stories and is written pretty similarly to the usual songfics; however, I wasn't satisfied with the end results and replaced it with 'Lay All Your Love on Me'. After a few rewrites, this is the final product, and I feel kinda better about it. 
> 
> This chapter is an AU of Season 1, and (WARNING) is a bit darker and more somber in tone and deals a little bit with emotionally straining relationships. I tried my best to portray everything as realistically as possible, and I know that it's far from perfect. 
> 
> With that said, I hope you all enjoy.

_**I won't lie to you…I know he's just not right for you…** _

He watches as Rin storms away.

He watches as his best friend lowers his head in utter sorrow. Eyes that were once so full of life and as blue as the deepest parts of the ocean are now hidden from the world to hide their grief.

' _How could he?!'_

Makoto wants to scream, to yell at Rin, to grab the other teen's shirt and just hit him. He wants to, with every punch, curse at his former teammate for making Haru cry, for making him stop doing what he loves, and for making him question his dreams.

' _How could he just say all of that and then just walk away, when he knows how Haru feels about him?'_ the thought burns within Makoto's mind.

But that's not who Makoto is. With clenched fists and a resigning scowl, he could only watch as Rin storms away. He could only watch as Nagisa calls out to him in hopeless desperation to bring him back. He could only watch as Rei stands to the side awkwardly, lost and so out of place. He could only watch as Haru sinks further into himself and suffer quietly alone for someone he yearns for.

He scoffs in self-deprecation. That's all he's ever been good at.

Watching.

' _Why him, Haru?'_  is the one thought left in Makoto's mind as his meadow green eyes fall on his defeated friend.

_**Tell me why are we wasting time on all your wasted crying when you should be with** _ **me** _**instead...** _

Their earliest memories were of each other.

Ever since they were little, they were there for each other. Both willing to do anything for the other, whether it be sharing a popsicle on a hot summer day or comforting each other after a harsh nightmare. As Makoto lets these memories flow like a current into his mind, he realizes that Haru has been there for him, more so than he had ever been there for Haru. It was always Haru that protected him from his fears. It was Haru that gave him the courage to fully embrace swimming. It was Haru that comforted him and saved him from the ocean. It was  _Haru_  that helped him up that day when all the other children didn't bother to care.

He has always been the weaker one. Maybe he's been holding Haru back all along. Maybe that's why he turned to...

_NO!_

Since that fateful day in the sandbox, Makoto promised that he would get to know Haru, to understand him like no one else could, and to be someone he can count on…to become his closest friend. It was Makoto who'd spent nearly his whole life being there for Haru by his side. Where has  _Rin_ been?

_**I just wanna give you the lovin' that you're missing...** _

As he and Haru slowly make their way home, neither saying a word, the larger teen was at a loss as to what to say to comfort his childhood best friend. The steps were approaching, the point where they would normally go their separate ways; however, Makoto didn't want Haru to go back alone.

But the other teen didn't even seem to notice him remaining by his side as they traverse up the steps.  _'Please Haru! Give me a sign! Something! Anything! I'm right here!'_  Makoto screams in his mind but he couldn't bring himself to say a word, even though every fiber of his being wants to.

**_Promise I won't let you down..._ **

Haru then stumbles and lands hard on his hands and knees. But he makes no move to stand. Gasping in worry, Makoto kneels beside him and holds out his hand, waiting, like always, for Haru to meet him halfway.

Haru doesn't, not right away, and Makoto stills, his bangs hiding his own teary eyes from sight. The smaller teen's shoulders are shaking in silent sorrow, and Makoto wants nothing more than to bring Haru into his arms and never let go. Never let Haru feel pain or heartache ever again.

After a few tense, silent moments, Haru weakly grasps Makoto's still outstretched hand, and with a firmer grasp, Makoto effortlessly pulls Haru to his feet.

In what feels like no time at all, they've reached Haru's empty home, dark and cold, much contrasting to the warmth and brightness of Makoto's own home. Haru opens his door silently and takes a step inside. However, he doesn't close the door, and the two friends stand there in silence, only one step away from each other, yet Makoto feels like a chasm lies between them.

"Haru…" Makoto starts but doesn't know how to finish.

Haru, in response, lets out a sigh and his shoulders sag some more. No words were spoken, and Haru shuts the door quietly, just as Makoto takes a step forward. Standing stock still, Makoto stares at the wooden door for a few minutes. He then leans forward and rests his forehead against the cool wood. Anger, frustration, and overwhelming sadness wash over Makoto, and he raises his hand, wanting so badly to pound on the door and demand that Haru lets him in. He wants nothing more than to barge in and hold Haru, comfort him, and wipes his sorrows away. He wants to pull Haru away from  _him_  and…

But Makoto just lets out a sigh and rests his palm against the door. But that's all what  _he_  wants, not what Haru wants. Not what Haru needs. Not right now.

He can't just barge in and place his own feelings over Haru's. Makoto cares about him too much to do that to him. But still, he knows that in some way, he must do something.

"Haru…" Makoto calls out, not even sure if the other boy can hear him, "…I…you know that I'm here. And I always will be. You're not alone."

**_Just know that you don't have to do this alone...promise I'll never let you down..._ **

Before he can hear any reply, Makoto takes a step back and heads home.

' _ **Cause I know I can treat you better…than he can…and any guy like you deserves a…gentleman.**_

On the other side of the door, Haru is slumped on the ground, leaning against the wood, and his head buried in his knees. Upon hearing Makoto's quiet words, he lifts his head ever so slightly, and a small smile appears amongst his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…thoughts?
> 
> I know that it's not a very happy MakoHaru story, and I can't promise that the next one will be, but there will be happier one-shots to come! This story is also a lot shorter than most of my other pieces and more on the abstract side, so I'd love to hear your constructive criticisms as this may be something I want to experiment with for this series.
> 
> Also please go easy on me about the topic of this story. I've never written about this type of relationship before, but I tried my best and based this story only loosely on what I saw in the music video and from what I've seen in real life.
> 
> So please leave a kudos and a review.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~FD


	3. A Million Dreams (Reigisa and MakoHaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa has many dreams, and he wants to share them with his friends. But how can he make them understand? How can he make Makoto do the impossible, Haru to let go of his past and embrace his desires, and Rei to join him in his world that he thinks he's not good enough for? Perhaps a visit to their past and a song are the keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone! Welcome back to another chapter! There's not much to say for this one other than some context. This is another canon divergence from season 1, and in this AU, Nagisa and Rei have been friends for a while already before they reunited with Haru and Makoto. They have not thought about starting a swim club yet at their high school, and they have also not reunited with Rin (who, sadly, will not be making an appearance in this story - much). This story, as some of you guys can guess, is based on the amazing song from The Greatest Showman, though some lyrics will be changed in order to fit in the context of the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Free! characters, nor do I own the lyrics to the song. All rights and properties belong to their respective owners, and this story is written just for fun. NO PROFITS are being made.
> 
> With that, enjoy the show...

As the sun sets and casts its golden rays onto the small town of Iwatobi, a group of teen boys is settling down for their fun camping excursion on the beach.

Sitting around the bright campfire, Nagisa, Rei, Makoto, and Haru are happily sharing some stories from their childhood, most of which are from their time at the Iwatobi Swim Club, while also eating some mackerel grilled by Haru.

"And…and do you remember that time…Makoto belly-flopped into the pool…!" Nagisa says through his giggles at a slightly smiling Haru.

"Nagisa!" Makoto whines and slumps, "I was nervous! And it was my first full lap!"

"Still! Everyone, even Coach winced when we heard you slap the water!" Nagisa then perks up and leans closer to Rei, "Oh! And when Mako-chan stepped out, his belly had a bright red circle on it!" Rei giggles lightly but makes sure to shoot his senpai a sympathetic smile.

Once the laughter died down and all their gazes were on the fire, Nagisa lets out a long sigh of contentment, "Some of our best memories are from that swim club, aren't they."

Both Makoto and Haru look up at their friend and then at each other before smiling. "We sure had a lot of fun back then," Makoto speaks for the both of them with a chuckle. Haru nods but his eyes have a solemn haze to them, something Makoto notices and looks away, his smile having fallen from his handsome face.

Rei, meanwhile, keeps his gaze on the dancing flames before him, feeling like an intruder on a very intimate moment between his friends. While he did attempt to take some swimming lessons at the same swim club as them, he was nowhere near their level, so joining the swim team had never been an option for him. He never got to be their friend back then nor get to share their experiences and memories. To say that he feels a little left out is an understatement. Sensing the shifting mood, the blond teen places a comforting hand on Rei's. He looks at the faces of all his friends and sighs again. If only there was a way for them to have those moments once again when they were truly happy and it doesn't feel like they're trapped in small cages with barriers between them. When they were truly  _free_.

Then, an idea blooms in his mind, and Nagisa's entire face lights up brighter than the campfire, "I know! We should start our own swim club at Iwatobi!"

"What?!" Makoto and Rei exclaim at the same time, while Haru only looks-up with his usual nonchalant expression.

Nagisa stands on his feet as he excitedly tells them his idea, "Think about it guys! There's four of us! Makoto can do the backstroke, Haru can swim freestyle, I can swim breast, and Rei…"

"Nagisa…you know I can't swim. And besides, I'm already on the track and field team…" Rei adjusts his glasses uneasily, refusing to meet his friend's piercing gaze.

"Rei! Come on! With practice, I'm sure we can teach you how to swim a stroke in no time!" Nagisa then faces the others, "We can even form our own relay team! Just like back then! We can…"

"No," Haru firmly utters, halting the younger teen, his bangs hiding his distressed blue eyes.

"Haru," Makoto whispers worriedly. He and Nagisa share a knowing look, and Rei remains confused, once again left out of their shared secret.

Rei shakes his head, "Nagisa. Iwatobi High doesn't even have a pool…"

"But they do Rei! There's an old pool right on campus. The school used to have a swim team a few years back, and I'm sure if we ask, they'd let us fix it up…"

"But what about money? And an advisor? Plus we need someone to organize our training regimen and…"

"Nagisa," Makoto stops Rei's frantic rant with a firm hand on his arm but his attention is on his hopeful friend, "I know where you are coming from, but what you're asking for is… _impossible_."

Nagisa recoils, his heart hurt by his friends shooting him down.

Rei is fidgeting with his glasses and refusing to look up at Nagisa. This pains the blonde even more, but he gets why Rei is so hesitant. But he still wants to share his passion with Rei. He sees him doing pole-vaulting all the time, and never once had he looked completely satisfied or happy being on track and field. Nagisa wants nothing more than to bring Rei into his world, and to make him truly smile.

Makoto is the only one able to look at him, and his expression is full of sympathy and understanding. Nagisa knows that deep down, Makoto wants to swim again. He can see it in his forest green eyes, and every time his gaze falls onto his childhood best friend, Nagisa knows that the only reason he stopped was for Haru.

And Haru practically lives to be in the water. Even now, his eyes are drawn towards the ocean, letting the calming waves ease the tension in his heart. Nagisa doesn't understand what'd happened during middle school that made Haru this way, but he knows that Haru desperately wants to swim again.

They all do. They need to swim. But how can he make them see?

Nagisa stands up taller before them all, clenches his fists, and narrows his eyes. "No, I don't believe that," he declares softly. The others look at him confused, so he lets the melody take over and lets the song speak for himself, " ** _I close my eyes and I can see_**   ** _a world that's waiting up for me, that I call my own._** "

His facial features soften, and he turns and walks closer to the water, facing the rising full moon and the vast night sky, " ** _Through the dark, through the door, through where no one's been before._** " He feels the winds rustle his hair and clothes and closes his eyes, letting the calming sea air brush over him, " ** _But it feels like home._** " He is not going to give up just yet.

Nagisa whirls around to face them, " ** _They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy._** " He goes back to his friends, all staring at him with looks of wonder in their eyes. He grabs Haru's hand and pulls him up to his feet, " ** _They can say, they can say I've lost my mind._** " He then goes to help Makoto up, looking at him as he sings, " ** _I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy._** " Though still confused, Makoto shakes his head with a smile. He would never call his friend crazy, not without hearing him out. Nagisa smiles back before turning to kneel before Rei, grasping his hands in his own and staring into his violet eyes as he helps him up slowly as well, " ** _We can live in a world that we design._** "

Makoto chuckles and puts the fire out before Nagisa gestures for the guys to follow him away from the beach.

" ** _'Cause every night I lie in bed, the brightest colors fill my head. A million dreams are keeping me awake!_** " Dreams of swimming, endless hugs, and joyful times fill his mind as Nagisa takes them through the silent streets of Iwatobi, knowing exactly where he wants to take them. " ** _I think of what the world could be,_**   ** _a vision of the one I see,_** " he looks back at his friends as they follow him, beaming with happiness that they're willing to join him, to trust him to not lead them astray, " ** _A million dreams is all it's gonna take!_** "

They stop in front of the old swim club, run down with years of neglect, but still standing tall and proud, if not a little creepy. This is the place where it all began for them, even Rei. This is where they all learned to swim, and even in its dilapidated state, Nagisa can still just imagine what it was like so many years ago. Nagisa gestures to it gleefully and walks confidently in, " ** _Oh a million dreams for the world we're gonna make._** "

The others follow though Makoto clutches Haru's shirt fearfully. Stepping across the threshold and into the main lobby, waves of nostalgia wash over them all, and fond smiles stretch across their faces. Nagisa continues forward, " ** _There's a place we can build._** " Looking at the front desk, all of them remember Coach Sasabe sitting there, greeting them all with a cheerful smile as they head to class. Makoto and Haru could even see younger versions of themselves reaching for the same dolphin keychain. Makoto's eyes soften, remembering how he knew Haru loved dolphins and wanted to give it to him. And Haru looks over at Makoto, the same boy as all those years ago, with the same look of gratitude and affection in his eyes.

Nagisa then pulls them out of their thoughts, " ** _Every room inside is filled,_** " and walks down the halls towards a familiar area. They stand before a wall of old pictures of all the teams of the past, including their own. " ** _With memories new and old,_** " Nagisa sighs and steps forward to caress their picture. Looking to the side, Nagisa imagines the room being full of shelves, each brimming with medals, trophies, and other mementos that they'll bring back, " ** _And all the things we'll compile,_**   ** _each one there to make us smile._** " He turns to them and smiles in relief when he sees that they are all sharing the same thought as him.

Hope. Hope for a future that's full of happiness and tears of joy, just like their past. Even though one of their old teammates isn't with them anymore. Nagisa looks up at the photo and studies the boy with maroon hair and the brightest smile of them all as he holds their trophy. He feels himself deflate along with Haru, who also looks at the picture with sadness in his eyes. " ** _On a dreary day,_** " he sings softly, placing a comforting hand on Haru's shoulder.

He spins around to face Rei and Makoto, grasps Rei's hand, and slips his other hand into Haru's, " ** _They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy_**." Suddenly, it's like they are younger children again, and the building around them is just as they remembered it being back then. Clean hallways, sounds of splashing water resonating through the walls, echoing chatter and laughter, it's as if they'd traveled back in time. Nagisa pulls them down a familiar path, " ** _They can say, they can say we've lost our minds._** " They run by the boys and girls locker rooms and the warm-up area. The pitter-patter of their feet melds with the cacophony of the usually busy club as they burst into the pool area. Sunlight streaming in through the many windows of the room, children of various ages either learning to swim or practicing, parents chatting among themselves while also cheering their children on. It's just as they all remembered it.

Even Rei could not help but feel nostalgic at the happy memories he had of just splashing around in the water and having fun. He also remembers once looking down a few lanes, and seeing the beautiful image of a small boy diving gracefully into the water and swimming with all his might down the lane. He remembers how in awe he was of the small boy and wished more than anything to be as good as him. It did not surprise him one bit that the boy that filled him with so much inspiration and wonder was the same blonde boy beside him now.

" ** _I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy,_** " Nagisa takes one more longing look at this image of their childhood. Him, Makoto, and Haru swimming laps together with the others in their team, and Rei learning just a few lanes down from them. Even back then, fate placed them in the same room, as if they were meant to be together, to swim together.

As the image fades, Nagisa makes his way to the front door, going into a light jog with the others following close behind, " ** _Runaway to a world that we design!_** " Jumping through the front door, the cool evening air washes over them and they're back to their regular selves. " ** _Every night I lie in bed, the brightest colors fill my head,_** " Nagisa leads them onward, " _ **a**_ ** _million dreams are keeping me awake._** " Turning back, Nagisa once again sees his friends following him as they all once again run through the quiet streets. " ** _I think of what the world could be,_**   ** _a vision of the one I see. A million dreams is all its gonna take!_** " he sings to the heavens as the stars and moonlight light their way. " ** _Oh a million dreams for the world we're gonna make,_** " Nagisa stops in his tracks and turns back around shyly to his friends, waiting for their reaction. They now know what he sees, what he wants for them. He just wants to swim with them again, and taking them to their old swim club is his way of reminding them of what tied them together. He rubs his neck nervously, a bright blush covering his pale features. Makoto, Haru, and Rei notice this and smile reassuringly.

Makoto steps forward first, his green eyes bright in the moonlight, full of hope and joy that were missing earlier, " ** _However big,_** "

" _ **H**_ ** _owever small,_** " Haru follows suit, his expression, while still neutral, is distinctly brighter, and the corners of his mouth lift just so much.

They look to each other, seeming to share an agreement with each other that only they can understand, before both turning to look at Nagisa with pure resolve in their eyes as they sing together, " ** _Let us be part of it all!_** "

Rei then walks up to Nagisa and grabs his hand, caressing his cheek lovingly with his other hand and resting his forehead on Nagisa's, " ** _Share your dreams with me._** " Nagisa lets out a breath of pure relief and giggles at Rei's soothing touch.

" ** _You may be right,_** " Makoto places a hand on Nagisa's shoulder while Rei backs up a bit.

" ** _You may be wrong,_** " Haru adds, also placing a hand on Nagisa's other shoulder.

All three of them then sing in unison, and Nagisa's heart bursts with utter happiness, " ** _But say that you'll bring us along! To the world you see!_** "

The blonde joins in as well, and together, hand-in-hand, the group of friends rushes through the town, singing at the top of their lungs into the night sky, " ** _To the world we close our eyes to see!_**   ** _We close our eyes to see!_** "

They end up back at their campsite on the beach, standing shoulder-to-shoulder as they stare at the open water.

As the wind rustles his hair again, Nagisa brushes a loose strand behind his ear, never tearing his eyes away from the heavenly sight before him, " **'Cause**   ** _every night I lie in bed._** "

Makoto lets out a breath as well, looking wistfully at the calm ocean that though still frightens him, he knows cannot harm him as long as Haru and his friends are there beside him. No, he's not going to let his fears or the impossibilities stop him from pursuing his dreams, " ** _The brightest colors fill my head._** "

Haru doesn't know what the future will hold for him and for his friends, but if there's one thing he does know, he wants to swim again. There's no doubt about it. He wants to swim with his friends again, he wants to swim with Makoto again, who've stuck by him through everything, even when he ended up dragging Makoto away from something he loves. Looking over to the tall boy next to him, Haru laces their hands together, " ** _A million dreams are keeping me awake._** "

Rei looks over at his senpais and then over at Nagisa with nothing but pure admiration and adoration in his eyes. " ** _A million dreams,_** " he grasps Nagisa's hand in his.

Nagisa turns away from the ocean and beams happily at Rei, " ** _A million dreams!_** "

Makoto swings Haru into his arms while Rei does the same to Nagisa, their voices all meld into one, " ** _We think of what the world could be, a vision of the one we see._** " Under the glow of the moonlight, the two pairs dance together. Makoto clutches Haru close to him as the smaller boy wraps his arms around the taller boy's neck, swaying to the music as it thrums through their bodies. Looking into each other's eyes with utter trust and faith in the other, Makoto uses his strength to swing Haru into the air and catches him safely in his arms. They use that momentum to spin themselves around before Haru pulls out of the embrace, but still keeps his hands and eyes on Makoto's. Meanwhile, Rei twirls Nagisa around as the smaller boy giggles happily, and his giggles turn to a gasp as the taller boy dips him down low, their noses just brushing against one another. " ** _A million dreams is all it's gonna take!_** "

Rei and Makoto wrap their arms around their partners from behind, and they spin them around and around, kicking up the sand as they do so and making it swirl around them like glitter in the moonlight, " ** _A million dreams for the world we're gonna make!_** "

Setting their partners down, all four friends once again turn their gaze back to the gentle ocean. " ** _For the world we're gonna make…_** " they end their song together. Looking at each other, they all go in for a group hug, clutching each other tightly. The road that lies ahead for them is a long one, full of obstacles that will try to keep them from their goals. But for now, they are content with being with each other, standing under the night sky full of stars that is as vast as their dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…how'd I do? I tried to make sure that there's a solid story behind the song much like in the musical while making everything kind of cinematic (if that makes any sense). As for the segment in the middle when they all turned to their younger selves, it was just their imaginations. There was no time vortex or anything like that.
> 
> And aside from that, there's not much else to say. There will be another The Greatest Showman chapter in this series, so stay tuned. With that, please leave a review, favorite, and follow.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~FD


	4. Mercy (MakoHaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto has Hanahaki Disease for his best friend. For years, ever since the plant first took root, he has endured the pain, hoping...begging...that maybe one day Haru would return his feelings and save him. However, as Haru grows closer to Rin, Makoto is left with a choice: to let go of his unrequited love or to live without being able to love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...hehe...sorry for the long wait...if anyone is actually reading this lol. Anyway, here is my next installment for the Free! The Musical series. This next chapter is actually my first run at Hanahaki Disease, and I'll be honest, I didn't know what I was doing with the disease. But I sincerely hope everything makes sense in the end. This chapter actually turned out longer than what I was expecting lol.
> 
> Fair warning: This chapter is much much darker and has a lot more angst than my previous chapters. There is NO happy ending! And there is also brief non-con kissing and mentions of blood (and nothing else, I promise).
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters and the song belong to their respective owners, and no profit is being made with this story.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy...

Warm sunlight streams in through white, sheer curtains, giving the room a calm, peaceful feel to it, like a warm summer day. The room is decorated to feel lived-in, with pictures of mountains and vast fields hanging on the walls, shelves lined with books of all shapes and sizes, a mini waterfall resting in one corner, and even wind chimes hanging from a dreamcatcher are hung over the window sill.

The sound of light footsteps and a mug of warm tea being placed on the table in front of him snap him out of his thoughts, and he looks up at the kind face of a young woman. Smiling gratefully, he takes a small sip to ease his sore, aching throat.

The woman wipes her skirt of some dust only she could see and takes a seat across from him, taking out a pen and notepad. His eyes fall on a small vile resting on a long chain around her neck that glimmers in the light.

"When you're ready," she says softly. He nods and places the mug back down gently, though he refuses to look at her directly. "Tell me your story Tachibana-san."

Closing his eyes, he takes a slow, steadying breath and remembers.

* * *

Flashback

They've known each other all their lives.

Their earliest memories were looking into each other's eyes for the first time, with him looking down from his mother's arms and the other looking up from the ground. Deep, ocean blue meets bright, meadow green.

 **_You've got a hold of me_ ** _,  
**Don't even know your power.**_

It was as if their eyes were meant to complement each other like the land and sea.

_Haruka…_

Then came the day that Haru held out his hand for him when he fell. Looking up at the older boy, he felt a twinge of something deep in his heart, but his young mind didn't give it too much thought nor was he able to understand what it was. Instead, he smiled gratefully and gripped Haru's warm hand.

From that moment on, they were inseparable. They played together and laughed together. They did everything together, and whenever one fell, the other is always there to help him back up.

Then middle school happened, and with their changing bodies, feelings began to change as well. Makoto was scared and tried to find himself and his own reasons for swimming. Reasons that  _didn't_   _involve_  Haru. It pained him deeply to keep his distance as he watched Haru get close to others and seem to drift away from him, but then he realized something.

**_I stand a hundred feet,  
But I fall when I'm around you._ **

He loved swimming and, most of all, he loved Haru.

**_Show me an open door,_ **

Under the light of the moon and a million stars, in the cool crystal clear water, he confessed. And for a moment, he had hope as the other boy looked up to him with wonder and a shine in his eyes.

**_Then you go and slam it on me._ **

However, Haru never said anything back. He said they'll swim together, but nothing more.

That's when he felt the first seed get buried in his chest, but he hides it with a chuckle and a smile.

 **_I can't take anymore._**   
_**I'm saying, baby…  
Please have mercy on me.**_

He cried that night, and many lonely, painful nights in the years that follow. Yet, Makoto stayed by Haru's side, silent about his suffering as he watches the boy he loves go through the ups and downs of teenhood, find his dreams, and grow closer to another that helped him find it. Still, no matter how painful it gets, Makoto cared too much for Haru's friendship to ruin it by saying anything. And he knows for certain that he simply cannot have the surgery.

But even though it seems like his fate is sealed, it didn't keep him from wishing…hoping…begging…

_**Take it easy on my heart.** _   
_**Even though you don't mean to hurt me,** _   
_**You keep tearing me apart.** _

He still hoped that, maybe one day, Haru would see. He hoped that Haru would reach out once again and pull him up and away from the branches wrapped around his heart and lungs.

Makoto sucks in a deep breath as he stands up, flushing the toilet and watching the blue petals swirl away.  _'They're the same blue as his eyes,'_  Makoto thinks almost bitterly. Creeping back to his packed-up room so that he doesn't disturb his family, he stops in front of his little brother and sister's room and couldn't help but begin crying. Needless to say, he didn't get much sleep that night.

**_Would you please have mercy… mercy… on my heart!_ **

XXX

Makoto never thought he'd get to this point, graduating from high school with Haru and moving to Tokyo for university. Looking out his window at the setting sun over the cityscape, Makoto sighs and gently rubs his breastbone. A part of him is still frightened of what's to come, what the future holds for him. His thoughts then travel to Haru, and an itch creeps up in the back of his throat, so he lets out some light coughs to ease it.

**_I'd brave through the night,  
Just to be near you, baby._ **

He then hears his doorbell ring and knows who it is immediately. Tonight, he and Haru are going out to meet with Sousuke and Rin, after nearly an entire year apart. While Makoto is excited to meet up with their friends from Samezuka again, it's bittersweet because he knows Rin is going to be there. And there's no doubt that Haru is truly excited to see Rin again.

Swallowing his dark thoughts and composing himself, Makoto opens the door and smiles at the sight of his best friend. Dressed in simple, comfortable clothes, Haru is, and always has been, a vision to him.

"You ready to go?" he asks with his usual flat tone, but Makoto knows that Haru is content and a little excited.

Clearing his throat, Makoto replies, "Yea."

Haru gives him a look but shrugs, and the two of them head out. The walk itself isn't too bad, though the air has gotten cooler with the sun finally disappearing. Knowing that Haru doesn't often talk on their walks, Makoto decides to look up at the buildings passing by them. He sighs and takes in the breathtaking view. He then looks to Haru for a brief moment and feels grateful that at least for now he has Haru by his side as his friend.

The small restaurant comes into view, and heading in, they find Sousuke and Rin already there, arguing over something playfully once again. Somethings just never change with time and distance. Haru immediately perks up, and Rin becomes a bright beacon of light and happiness as he waves them over. Looking between them, Makoto swallows the lump in his throat and puts on a cheerful facade.

**_Heart open, testify,  
Tell me that I'm not crazy._ **

It starts off nice enough, with them chatting about their year and what's been going on. Turns out, Sousuke got his surgery for his shoulder and is nearly ready to start swimming again. Rin is progressing with his training very well and is pumped to start trying out for the Australian swim team. Makoto beams brightly, happy to see his friend so happy. He then looks over to Haru and sees him grin at Rin as well, and his heart shudders a little.

They then started to reminisce about their childhood and high school years. As Makoto talks about the time he and Haru along with Nagisa and Gou completely fixed up their school pool, he sees Haru smile at him almost wistfully, and his heart skips a beat. It's moments like this, when Haru looks at him with that spark of hidden emotion, that he lets himself hope that Haru can return his love and cure him of his disease. But the silent man never says anything, and he is left wondering.

Eventually, Haru turns back to Rin and pays rapt attention as he talks about a swim meet. Their eyes are only on each other.

It's clear that he and Sousuke are forgotten for the moment.

As he sips his lukewarm tea, he feels a growing ache in his chest at the sight of his best friend get closer with his other friend. When Rin laughs at something, Makoto sees Haru chuckle as well. It's light, but very much there. Rubbing his chest slightly, he feels a cough coming and excuses himself quickly to go to the restroom. He doesn't notice Haru looking up briefly in concern before turning back to Rin, nor Sousuke's look of suspicion.

He rushes to the bathroom and begins choking. Petals and whole flowers keep coming, and Makoto thanks every deity out there that no one has come into the bathroom yet. Kneeling over the toilet bowl, Makoto couldn't help but sob a little when he sees the blood mixed in with the water. Why did this have to happen to him? Just because he fell in love with his best friend.

' _It's not fair!'_  he wants to scream, clutching his hair as tears fall.

**_I'm not asking for a lot,  
Just that you're honest with me._ **

_'Why can't Haru just say it…anything?!'_

He doesn't know how much longer he, or his body, can take this.

Makoto then hears the restroom door open and whirls around to see Sousuke loom over him, his eyes cast in shadow. Too tired to move, he simply turns to hide the shame on his face. But the older man simply grabs his arm and pulls him up, flushing the toilet with the only evidence of his disease. In a daze, Makoto follows Sousuke out the back door of the restaurant and into the back alley, where he leans against the wall and pants, letting the cool night air soothe his burning lungs.

Sousuke doesn't say a word and lets him catch his breath. When he did, both silently watch the other.

"You're not going to ask?" Makoto finally asks hoarsely.

Sousuke looks at him contemplatively, then reaches into the pocket of his own shirt and pulls out a red flower. One look and Makoto knows who the flower is for, and he chuckles humorlessly, "Fate sure hates us." Sousuke looks at his own flower and nods. "Why?" Makoto has to ask as he looks up to the starless sky, missing Iwatobi and his family all the more.

After a while, Sousuke finally speaks, "Perhaps, we're not supposed to feel this way. Not for them," his deep voice draws Makoto's attention.

Makoto shakes his head, "I know my feelings. Whatever force out there couldn't possibly punish me for liking a…"

"What if there's someone else?" Sousuke interrupts him, clutching the flower in his shaking grasp. His eyes are lowered so Makoto couldn't see them.

"Who?"

Sousuke doesn't give any warning. The crushed red flower falls onto the pavement, but all Makoto can see is the bright teal of Sousuke's eyes and feel the other man press his lips onto his own. There's no love, just manic desperation from the other man, and Makoto freezes. This is his first kiss. And it's from a man that doesn't truly love him. A sharp pain pierces his chest, drawing tears from his eyes, and he forcefully shoves Sousuke off of him. Gagging and coughing, the pavement gets covered in blue and red petals and delicate flowers. Makoto weeps and slides down the wall he was pushed against until he's sitting on the ground, not hearing Sousuke grunt a rough apology and run away.

Sitting in a dark alley, surrounded by blue and red flowers, Makoto has never felt more pathetic in his life.

_**My pride is all I got.** _   
_**I'm saying, baby,** _   
_**Please have mercy on me!** _   
_**Take it easy on my heart.** _

He doesn't know who he's begging to at this point. The flower or Haru.

He gasps one last sob before straightening himself out. Stepping back into the restaurant, Makoto puts on his best reassuring face when both Haru and Rin ask if he's okay. He's not, but still, he smiles.

Rin grumbles when he gets a text from Sousuke, saying that he has to leave suddenly, but he and Haru soon fall back into a comfortable conversation. Haru does spare Makoto a look of concern, to which he shakes his head and communicates with his eyes that he's fine. It's scary how good he has gotten at hiding his pain from his friend. He never thought he'd have to ever hide anything from Haru, but here he is. Looking at Haru being so happy and free with Rin, Makoto feels the branches grow and constrict his lungs even more, but he hides his pain behind a serene expression.

**_Even though you don't mean to hurt me,  
You keep tearing me apart._ **

For the rest of the night, even as he's walking Haru home, Makoto doesn't say much else for he fears that if he does say something, his turmoil would be shown in bright neon lights for Haru to see. And he doesn't want to burden him that way ever.

"Makoto…" Haru calls out softly when they reached the door to Haru's apartment. Turning to face his older friend, Makoto cocks his head to the side; however, Haru only faces the door, fiddling with the lock, "Did Sousuke do something…?"

Makoto is quick to shake his head, even though in the back of his mind he painfully remembers the feel of the other's lips on his own, and he shudders inside, "No, no. Nothing happened."

However, Haru looks up at him with scrutiny, and Makoto gulps.

"Then…are you okay?"

Makoto inhales sharply and feels the branches and roots dig into his chest. The urge to cough and hack out his lungs is so strong, but he holds it in and hides his suffering behind his usual bright smile.

**_Would you please have mercy on me?  
I'm a puppet on your string._ **

"I'm fine," he reassures Haru once again.

Nodding, though hesitantly, the other man begins unlocking his door and seems to have accepted his answer for now. "We didn't get to talk much tonight."

Makoto looks to the side solemnly, not offering much else.

Haru then gestures for him to come in, "It's late. Stay over."

Makoto knows that he shouldn't, and a part of him wants to just leave, find the nearest secluded spot, and vomit the flowers out again. But when he sees the concerned look in Haru's sharp eyes, he couldn't leave.

**_And even though you got good intentions,  
I need you to set me free!_ **

Closing the door and toeing off his shoes, Makoto takes a deep, calming breath and moves further into the apartment.

"Here," Haru walks back into the living room with a blanket in hand, "You were shaking earlier."

He winces as the plant in him seem to loosen its hold a little. Gazing at the warm blanket offered to him and back up at Haru's concerned face, Makoto swallows thickly and turns his gaze downward, his bangs hiding his distressed eyes.  _'Why does he keep doing this to me?!'_

**_Would you please have mercy…_ **

Makoto, so lost in his inner musings, doesn't even realize that Haru has stepped closer until he feels the blanket being wrapped around him. Whipping his head up in shock, Makoto couldn't say anything as Haru pulls the blanket tighter around him and pulls him to the couch.

**_…mercy…_ **

He sucks in a breath when Haru cuddles closer to him, seeming content to just rest against him after a long night.

 _'Does he know?!'_  Makoto worries that he'd been too obvious, but one look down at his best friend, and his heart swells when he sees Haru falling asleep.  _'He's so beautiful.'_

Grabbing the blanket with one arm, he wraps it around Haru and pulls him closer so that he's resting against him. Love surges through him, and he whimpers as the plant twitches, but relaxes its grip.

**_…on my heart!?_ **

Makoto woke up by himself, and Haru served them both mackerel and rice for breakfast. They didn't say anything, and Haru seems just as indifferent as before.

In the months that follow, Makoto never brings up what happened with Sousuke nor what happened afterward with Haru. But those events that night made things worse for him.

Gagging and moaning, Makoto looks at the bloody flowers all over his bathroom floor, and a sob wracks his aching body.

**_Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart!?_ **

Haru has made the cut. He's going to the Olympics. And with some convincing, Haru was able to get the coaches to hire Makoto as Haru's personal trainer so that he'd be by his side through it all. Makoto is thrilled, and, for once, thoughts of his disease have disappeared as he celebrates with his friends.

His elation soon evaporated as he holds a nearly complete stalk of the plant in his hand, on which several blue flowers cling to. His disease is progressing. He's running out of time.

He then looks up at a website on his computer and decides that perhaps it's time he gets some help.

End of Flashback

* * *

"You're strong Tachibana-san," the woman says gently, putting her pen down when Makoto finishes his story, "Not many could do what you're doing."

Makoto shrugs and grips his mug tightly, unable to look up. He then presses a hand to his chest, "I've gotten so used to it now. Like it's a part of me."

She nods, "It can feel like that. But it doesn't have to be."

Makoto finally looks up, "Wh..what do you mean?"

She gives him a small smile and leans back a bit in her seat, "There's another, simpler cure for Hanahaki Disease," she then fixes him with a firm gaze, "Letting go."

"What?" Makoto reels back, not believing what the woman is saying.

The therapist raises her hand, "Let me explain. Hanahaki was never meant to be fatal. Only we make it fatal by our choices, like hiding it and not confronting the truth."

"What truth?"

The therapist's calm façade falls just a little, yet she keeps her gaze firm, "That what you're feeling may not be a love that's meant to be." The young man could not believe what he's hearing. Gaze falling to the floor, he only vaguely hears what else the woman has to say. "That, perhaps, it's time to let go and finally move on to something else...someone else. And once you do, the disease has nothing to fuel it."

So, the universe really doesn't want him to love Haru? Makoto shakes his head as thoughts and questions swirl in his mind.

**_Consuming all the air inside my lungs,  
Ripping all the skin from off my bones._ **

He then looks back up at her in shock and fear, "But…I can't just do that…I…we've been…I don't want to forget him."

"And you won't. Only the surgery - a forceful removal - will make you forget," she reassures him, "Tachibana-san, you've been carrying this disease for  _years_  now and have suffered for a love that's maybe never meant to be. Don't you think that it's time to move on? And have mercy on your own heart?"

Can he really do it? Let go of his love for his best friend of his own free will and move on. Years of pain and longing for his childhood friend…can he really let it all go? Is it really that easy to just stop loving Haru?

**_Am I prepared to sacrifice my life?  
Would I gladly do it twice?_ **

Or would he really die for his love that'll never be returned?

Thinking of their childhood; all their competitions; their struggles; and their times together laughing, playing, crying, holding onto to each other, Makoto sees that nearly all of his memories have Haru in them. Haru's as big a part of his life as he is of Haru's. He can't remember a time when he doesn't love his childhood best friend. He feels his throat constricting and the taste of pollen on his tongue. Swallowing thickly, Makoto looks up at his therapist, and something catches his eye.

"Is that what you did?" he mutters, his eyes falling on the vile hanging around her neck, in it a preserved root. She stiffens and clutches the necklace, looking away in shame. Of course, it's not that simple. Nothing ever is. He stands up, his face expressionless, "That's what I thought."

**_Consuming all the air inside my lungs,  
Ripping all the skin from off my bones._ **

He knows, from deep in his heart, that it's impossible. He can never move on from his love. Because from the very first moment that they met and when Haru first held his hand out to him, the love was there in his heart. It just took him a while to realize it.

As he makes his way out the door, the therapist has one last thing to say, "No one deserves the pain of unrequited love. Don't you think your own life is worth living?"

There's so much he wants to say to her then and there. He loves Haru so much that flowers are growing in his chest. Maybe it's a warning from the universe…maybe his love is not meant to be…maybe Haru was never meant to be his…

But he doesn't care.

"Not without him in it. It's meaningless without him."  _It's all meaningless without being able to love him._

**_I'm prepared to sacrifice my life,  
I would gladly do it twice._ **

As he leaves the office, towards an unknown future, Makoto actually feels strength in his steps. This visit has shown him one thing. No matter what, loving Haru will always be worth it in the end.

* * *

The Olympics. They've made it.

Makoto never thought he'd get to actually be there and cheer on for his best friend. In the weeks leading up to the big event, Makoto had been swept up in all the chaos along with Haru. From extra training and conditioning to interviews to press conferences to meetings with sponsors, Makoto made sure to always be by his best friend's side so that the other man can focus and not breakdown from all the pressure placed on him. And every night, when they would finally find some time for peace and quiet, Haru would let out a big sigh and take a long bath by himself, leaving Makoto standing in the living room on his own.

The stress and pressure have also been weighing down on Makoto, and the long days and nights helping Haru prepare are doing a lot more harm than he would like to admit.

**_Oh, please have mercy on me.  
Take it easy on my heart._ **

But they made it, and Makoto could not be any prouder as he hands Haru his second swim cap to place over his goggle straps. As the shorter man shakes his arms loose, Makoto places a solid, warm hand on his shoulder, making him finally look up to meet his comforting gaze.

Deep, ocean blue meets bright, meadow green.

Unlike the other coaches/trainers with their swimmers, no words needed to be said between them. Even though they've been a bit more distant in the last few weeks, they can still communicate with each other without saying anything. Looking down at the strong man standing before him, Makoto feels his constricting heart shudder as the plant tighten his hold. He's felt it since that morning and knows that he doesn't have much time left.

A familiar warmth wraps around his fingers, and he realizes then that he'd drifted off. Haru gives him a reassuring squeeze before stepping away. As he watches Haru march out to the pool with strength and determination in his step, Makoto prays that he would make it through.

**_Even though you don't mean to hurt me,  
You keep tearing me apart._ **

Watching from the TV in the back area, Makoto sees Haru step up to the diving board for the Japanese team. Right next to him is Rin, swimming for Australia. They look at each other with such passion and fierce competitive spirit that Makoto has to avert his eyes, only to see Sousuke standing beside him, also watching the screen. He hasn't seen or spoken to the other man in nearly a year.

Makoto turns back to the screen and mutters under his breath, "You're here." He hopes that the older man couldn't hear him over the noise of other swimmers and coaches.

For a while, Makoto thought Sousuke didn't hear him. But then he says, "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Makoto whips his head around and looks at the man beside him contemplatively. For the first time in a long time, Makoto felt empathy for his friend.

**_Would you please have mercy on me?  
I'm a puppet on your string._ **

The race begins, and Haru flies into the water. Watching from afar as his best friend glides down the lane, Makoto doesn't need to be there to know that Haru is happy while doing what he's always been meant to do.

Swim. And be free.

Clutching his shirt over his aching heart, chest tight and ready to burst, Makoto allows the tears to fall as he watches the man he loves touch the board and finish his first Olympic race.

**_And even though you got good intentions,  
I need you to set me free!_ **

Makoto rushes out to the pool's edge where he knows Haru will be, positively beaming with pride and love, but then freezes, his smile falling almost instantly as it appears.

**_I'm begging you for…_ **

Rin is holding out his hand.

The roar of the crowds and happy chatter from those around him die away.

Haru smiles ever so much up at his rival from the water.

He inhales sharply, and his green eyes widen.

**_…mercy…_ **

Rin laughs cheerfully.

He doesn't feel the people pushing and shoving around him.

**_…mercy…_ **

Haru reaches up and grabs onto hands that are paler and smaller than Makoto's.

He doesn't feel the stalks growing and clawing in his throat.

Rin tugs the swimmer up onto the edge of the pool.

He doesn't feel the tears pooling in his dulling eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

**_Begging you, begging you, please!_ **

The red-head embraces Haru, tears of utter joy streaming down his face.

He doesn't taste the bitter pollen pouring into his mouth.

Haru hugs him back just as strongly.

He doesn't hear the clambering and shouting from the reporters, as the all-encompassing pandemonium shields the sounds of another man coughing for breath beside him.

**_I'm begging you for…_ **

Rin pulls back, and his eyes land on Haru's glistening lips.

 **_…_ ** **_mercy…_ **

He doesn't feel the roots tightening in his chest as his heart pounds to break free.

They lean in closer.

… ** _mercy…_**

He doesn't hear the thud of another body hitting the ground. He doesn't hear the screams. He doesn't feel the full blossom that clogs his throat. He doesn't feel his breath halting in his chest.

**_Oh, I'm begging you…begging you…_ **

He doesn't feel his knees hitting the hard tiles. He doesn't even hear his name being cried out in anguish.

His world turned dark before he hit the ground. A blue larkspur the shade of  _his_  eyes resting within his still mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry. I swear to all of you! I am a huge MakoHaru fanatic. I love this ship too much, and as you can see, that means that I have to make them suffer as much as possible *nervously laughs*. But seriously, if there's one thing these last two sole MakoHaru chapters have shown me...it's that Makoto is a good Shawn Mendes singer lol.
> 
> This chapter is also going to be a part of a 3-part Hanahaki Disease series within this story. So stay tuned for the next update, where we'll be seeing things from another POV.
> 
> With that, thank you all for reading! Please leave a kudos and a comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be reading some MakoHaru fluff in a corner. Bye!
> 
> ~FD


End file.
